Déjame caer
by boring382
Summary: A todo el mundo lo visita la muerte. HarukaxKantarou/Yaoi/oneshot


hola! xD

eh... bueno aqui un pequeñito one-shot yaoi de Tactics... por que yo se que hay algo entre Haruka y Kantarou! xD

y si no les agrada, culpen a la cancion With or Without You de U2, esa song me obligo a escribirlo xD

quizas este demaciado cursi o talves los personajes esten OOC pero bueno... es lo unico que puedo hacer...

ah! se me olvidava... Tactics no me pertenece... le pertenece a... no tengo idea O.o, esto lo ago para desaburrirme un ratito :D

ehhh sin mas bla bla aquei va el fic u.uU

**

* * *

**

**Déjame caer**

_Aprende a decir adios, yo ya lo hice_

_Aprende a extrañarme, por que yo me ire pronto._

_confieso que me dule dejarte, me duele dejarte solo._

Era otoño, las hojas amarillentas caian lentamente hasta tocar el suelo,sin vida. Estaba devil y cansado, no era el mismo. Kantarou miraba el cielo, aquel cielo con tonos rojisos, aquel cielo que pronto quedaria completamente oscuro, negro. Tosío, cada día estaba peor, la enfermedad lo estaba consumiendo, se estaba desvaneciendo.

El devorador de demonios aterriso en el jardín. se dirigio hacia donde estaba su maestro, su amante. Kantarou era Humano, el lo sabía bien, pero era dolorso verlo asi, verlo desaparecer lentamente. Haruka tomo la barbilla de el enfermo con delicadeza.

"Me preocupas"

Kantarou sonrío, Haruka pocas veses decía lo que sentia, su maximo logro era haber entrado en el corazón del tengu. Juntos se complementaron, en cuerpo y alma. Pero esta historia no tendria un final de cuento de Hadas. Por que la vida es bastarda y cada vez que te obsequia algo bueno, tiempo más tarde te lo quita sin remordimentos.

"vez esa hojas" Kantarou apunto asia el arbol que tenian enfrente." yo soy como esas hoja, estoy callendo, haruka" cerró los ojos con pesades " pronto llegaré al suelo"

El semblante del tengu se ensombrecio. ¿Porque pasaba esto? ese joven de ojos rojos era todo para el, no podía perecer por una maldita enfermedad, kantarou deveria seguir vivo, seguir vivo para el.

"no puedes dejarme solo"

"los humanos somos fragiles, Haruka"

Kantarou acarcío con cuidado la mejilla de su compañero y tosío otra vez, Haruka lo miró preocupado y en un arrebato lo abrazo con fuerza como si kantaoru se fuese a escapar, el tengu se separo un poco y mirando a maestro fijamente, le habló con la voz quebrada.

" si mueres, yo muero contigo"

" eres encantador"

Besó a Haruka con delicadeza. mientra este le acariciaba sus cabellos albinos. Kantarou no podia pensar bien, pronto tendria que irse y no podia dejar a el tengu en ese estado, tenia que hacerlo comprender que devia seguir vivo, que era un devorador de demonios y seria libre. El viento comenzó a hacerse presente y la temperatura comenzo a decender, ya no quedaba nada de aquellos tonos rojiso del cielo, ya practicamente todo era oscuridad. El tengu tomo en su brazos a su maestro y lo entro a la casa, lo coloco con cuidado sobre las mantas y se sento junto a el, observandolo en silencio.

"prometeme algo, Haruka"

" lo que tu quieras"

" cuando yo no este más aqui, tu iniciaras una nueva vida, serás feliz"

"si tu mueres yo no podre ser feliz" el tengu miró al suelo ya no soportaba más aquella situacion

"siempre estare vivo en tu corazón" kantarou sonrio levemente mientras tocaba el pecho de su amante." nunca te dejaré solo, te amo."

EL tengu abrazó a Kantarou y comenzó a besar su cuello, despacio, con deseo. El joven de ojos rojos soltaba pequeños suspiros, sus blancas manos recorrian el cuerpo de Haruka, acariciandolo. Las vestimentas comenzarón poco a poco a ser desprendidas de sus cuerpos. Todo sucedio lento, pausado. Haruka pentró a Kantarou en silencio, besando su mejilla con ternura. Ambos calleron rendidos, durmieron con sus manos entrelasadas, susurrando el nombre de su compañero entre sueños. Esa noche se amaron por última vez.

Días después el alma de Kantarou abandono su cuerpo, la enfermedad lo consumío por completo. Haruka al saber la noticia sintio su corazón partirce en pedasos. Vío a a Kantarou por ultima vez antes de se cremado. besó su mano y se despidio de su querido maestro, para luego volar lejos de ahi. Volvío al bosque, volvío a ser lo que era, una dervorador de demonios. Pero siempre tendría el recuerdo de aquelo joven de ojos rojos y amable sonrisa, siempre tendría el recuerdo de Kantarou, aunque eso lo destrosara por dentro.

_Estoy aprendiendo a decir adios._

_Aprendi a extrañarte, desde que te conocí._

_Pero todavía no logro a aprender a estar solo_

**Fin.**


End file.
